El Invento
by Mitzuuki
Summary: Los deseos escondidos son sacados a flote, Shinou a ideado un plan para que Wolfram y Yuuri por fin expresen lo que sienten.


_**EL INVENTO**_

El vivir con una genio que pretendía ocupar tu maryoku para cada uno de sus experimentos claramente no era nada bueno, pero esta vez, creo que el hallazgo que habían hecho en el templo Shinou fue lo que me ayudó a darme cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos ante aquel caballero y príncipe que ahora dormía profunda y pacíficamente a mi lado mientras yo no me podía sacar de la cabeza aquella visión.

~Flash Back~

Estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en mi cama, hace días que Wolfram no dormía en la misma habitación diciendo que "Tenía cosas que resolver esa noche" yo solo lo despedía con un Buenas Noches, no me gustaba enfrentarlo de mal humor. Ya de madrugada, y con el sueño aún en mis espaldas, sentí como si alguien me llevara a otro lugar, al principio creí que era un sueño, pero al despertarme y verme con la boca tapada por un pañuelo y mis manos atadas detrás de mi espalda lo único que pensé en que me podían estar secuestrando pero ¿Quién sería tan atrevido para robar al Maou de su propio dormitorio? ¿No se suponía que había guardias que hacían vigilia durante las noches? Me sacudí para tratar de separar mis manos pero me fue imposible, entonces miré a un lado esperando encontrarme con un sujeto viejo y con cara de depravado, pero todo lo contrario, el que estaba a mi lado con una postura extraña era Wolfram, eso me sorprendió aún más y conociéndolo, esto no me traía buena espina, menos viéndolo con el espejo Fenomenal entre sus manos con la intención de ponerlo en El Viento Seco, aquel experimento que había emocionado a la comunidad de Shin Makoku esta tarde.

-Para que el Espejo Fenomenal muestre todo su poder debe ser añadido al dispositivo mágico – Me sorprendió el tono que tenía su voz, era más grave de lo normal

-¿De qué estás hablando Wolfram? – Dije apenas por el pañuelo que aún estaba en mi boca – Es solo un… - Puso el espejo en el artefacto y una luz se hizo presente, de inmediato me cargó como si de un saco de patatas se tratara y me sentó bruscamente quitando el molestoso pañuelo pero aun manteniendo la cuerda que sujetaba mis manos

-¡Ahora entiendo! Comprendo, Wolfram… Por favor – Traté de suplicarle, sabía perfectamente cómo funcionaba aquel dispositivo, y la idea me aterraba hasta entonces, se acercó a mí hasta quedar a centímetros de los labios del otro. Traté de convencerle de que hiciéramos las cosas de otro modo, pero se veía decidido a hacerlo a su manera, con una mano tomó de mi mentón y me obligó a mirarlo, por suerte mi amigo Murata apareció en el acto.

-¡Detente Shinou!

-¿Shinou? – Ya luego no comprendí nada, ni siquiera el intento que hacía mi amigo por detener a Wolfram o Shinou, el que fuese, solo sentí los labios del rubio sobre los míos y después, caí en la inconsciencia

~Fin Flash Back~

Cuando logré recuperarme me encontraba en mi pijama recostado junto a Wolfram en la cama que compartíamos, recordé el beso de la pasada noche, y con ello, aquella visión que realmente no sabía a qué se debía. Miré a mi costado izquierdo y noté que Wolfram estaba con sus ojos cerrados, pero sabía muy bien que ya estaba despierto, de otra manera era imposible que se mantuviera quieto tantos segundos en una misma posición.

-¿Quisiste ver nuestro futuro, Wolfram? – Acepto que estaba un poco enfadado, pero más impresionado por el beso, una parte de mi cuerpo deseaba que eso se repitiera otra vez… ¡Imposible! ¡Somos dos hombres! – El futuro es algo que…

-No quería ver nuestro futuro – Dijo secamente, haciendo que algo doliera en mi pecho – Lo que quería ver era tu futuro, Nada ha cambiado, no había necesidad de ver nuestro futuro – Admitió con bastante serenidad, más de lo que me hubiera gustado. Me senté en la cama y lo miré

-Wolfram, tú…

-No hay nada que pueda comprender mis sentimientos hacia mi prometido adúltero y atractivo – Lo que dijo me hizo sonrojar, no era normal en él admitir sus sentimientos de esta forma

-Hey, Wolfram… - Me miró – Al menos déjame evitar ese futuro

-Claro, no me gustaría volver a ver ese escenario – Noté como su humor se iba alterando - ¿¡Por qué debo usar vestidos para competir por tu amor con otras mujeres, mientras tú repartes flores entre ellas! – Me quedé atónito a lo que dijo

-¿Mujeres? Estás bromeando Wolfram – No, su cara me decía que hablaba más enserio que en toda su vida – En mi visión te vi con otro hombre… - Ahí comprendí que no tenía nada que ver una visión con la otra

-¡¿Naniiiiii? ¿ME ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE NO VIMOS LOS MISMOS SUCESOS? – Me agarro del cuello de mi pijama azul. Murata, Gwendal, Gunter, Anissina y Cheri-sama entraron a la habitación

-Sus visiones representan a sus miedos más profundos – Dijo Murata – Por eso es común que tengas distintas visiones y que casi nunca tengan un final feliz

-¡Quiero saber todos los detalles de lo que viste! ¡De principio a fin! – Wolfram seguía atacándome en la cama

-¡Yo también quiero saberlo todo! – El resto había desaparecido dejándonos solo a nosotros con una pelea que parecía no querer terminar – Wolfram… - El rostro del rubio se puso serio otra vez – Tú… ¿Te has fijado en otros hombres? Digo… ¡No es que me importe! Solo quería saber…

-¡Yo no soy un henachoko infiel como tú! – Se levantó de la cama con su pijama rosa que últimamente, me estaba llamando bastante la atención, no podía negar que Wolfram era el hombre más hermosos que había visto en mi vida, y ese pijama rosa parecía pedirme a gritos un poco de atención en las noches cuando dejaba al descubierto las piernas de mi acompañante nocturno.

-¡Yo no soy ningún Henachoko! – Suspiré cansado, me vestí decidido a ir hablar con Shinou. Me dirigí al jardín rápidamente.

-¡Heika! ¿Piensa salir?

-Sí, iré a hablar con Shinou

-¡Pero Heika! ¡Tiene mucho trabajo! Y se acumulan cada vez más que decide ir a la Tierra, además tiene sus lecciones ¿O es que no le gusta como enseño? ¡Oh, Heika me odia! – Lagrimeaba el pobre tutor deteniendo el avance del Maou

-Eto… Verás Gunter… - El joven Maou pudo ver que no muy lejos venía Dorcas con Ao, así que se apresuró en darle un calmante a Gunter que no paraba de repetir ¡Heika me odia! - ¡Gunter! Prometo a penas volver comenzar con mis deberes… ¡Adiós! – Gritó mientras le daba pequeños golpecitos en el estómago a Ao para que alcanzara más velocidad. Se sabía muy bien el camino, pero sabía que si le decía a alguien sobre su salida insistirían en enviarle una escolta a sus sigas, y era lo que menos quería, además, estaba dentro de Shin Makoku, y aquí él era el Maou.

Mientras cabalgaba le fue inevitable recordar el roce de los labios de Wolfram sobre los suyos, pero… ¿Ese había sido Shinou, no? Aunque con el cuerpo de Wolfram… Sus mejillas fueron tomando un fuerte color carmesí al recordar la escena de la noche anterior, en estos momentos, se cuestionaba que era lo que realmente sentía por el joven y apuesto príncipe.

Se bajó de su caballo dejando que los encargados cuidaran de Ao en su ausencia, caminó por el templo saludando a su paso a las sacerdotisas que estaban asombradas con la visita de su Maou.

-¿Y Ulrike-sama? – Le preguntó a una de las mujeres

-Meditando, Heika – Le sonrió a la mujer la cual complacida volvió a sus labores. –entró al salón donde solía permanecer la sacerdotisa, ahí también se encontraba Murata y Shinou quien estaba sentado sobre una de las cajas.

-¿Yuuri?

-¿Murata? ¿Tú no estabas en el Castillo Pacto de Sangre?

-Tenía ciertas cosas que aclarar con Shinou

-Yuuri Heika

-Hola Ulrike-sama

-Le pido disculpas a nombre de Shinou Heika

-Ulrike – Murata llamó la atención – Creo que debemos dejar que ellos hablen – Yuuri asintió agradeciéndole a su amigo la comprensión, ambos se retiraron del lugar dejando solo al ex y al actual Maou.

-¿No andabas en un largo viaje al más allá? – Preguntó Yuuri realmente interesado en su repentino regreso

-Tenía ganas de hacer una travesura

-¿Travesura? Vaya… Veo que tu personalidad no ha cambiado – El rubio de ojos azules sonrió – Además, creí necesario darle un pequeño empujoncito a mi querido Maou

-¿De… De qué hablas…? Jejeje – El nerviosismo se apoderó del moreno

-Vaya, veo que mi Gran Sabio tenía toda la razón, eres un poco lento al momento de notar tus sentimientos ¿No es así Yuuri?

-¡¿Murata dijo eso? No es verdad… ¡Yo sé muy bien acerca de mis sentimientos!

-Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que sientes por Lord Von Bielefeld?

-¡¿Por Wolfram? ¡Nada! Jejeje, digo… Somos muy buenos amigos

-Están comprometidos…

-Sí, pero eso fue un accidente… Y él lo sabe, solo que…

-¿Por qué no has disuelto el compromiso entonces? Si ambos están de acuerdo en que fue un accidente, no veo el por qué seguir con esto… - Era lo mismo que se preguntaba Yuuri a diario, pero… ¿Por qué tenía que hablar sus cosas privadas con alguien como Shinou? – Te besó

-Ese fuiste tú… en su cuerpo… Pero tú lo guiaste a que hiciera eso

-Él lo deseaba… De lo contrario no hubiera metido mis manos en esto – Sonrió triunfante. Yuuri se dio cuenta de que era indebido seguir con una conversación así en un lugar como éste.

-Shinou… ¡Espero verte pronto! – Le gritó al ex Maou mientras salía en busca de Ao y se iba a todo galope hasta el Castillo, el único más indicado, y que lo podría entender en todo sentido, era Conrad. Con sus sentimientos revueltos y sin ninguna pista de que lo que sentía realmente por Wolfram, buscó a Conrad hasta que lo encontró paseando y vigilando el entrenamiento de los militares en el jardín.

-Necesito… Hablar contigo… Sobre… Sobre…

-Sobre Wolfram – Le dedicó esa sonrisa que era apta para cualquier clase de momentos – Lo conozco muy bien Heika, y sé que es eso de lo que me quiere hablar

-Es Yuuri, ¿Recuerdas? Tú me pusiste el nombre

-Sí, Yuuri – El joven Maou prosiguió a contarle de principio a fin sus emociones a su padrino, terminando por la conversación que había tenido con Shinou hace unos momentos.

-No sé qué hacer Conrad… Lo quiero – Aceptó por primera vez el moreno – Pero no sé si al decirle él… Me rechazará o me tratará como un Henachoko como siempre lo hace – Agachó su mirada hacia el piso

-Créame que eso no pasará, él lo ama – Aseguró el castaño mirando con ternura a su ahijado, el cual por fin correspondería los sentimientos de su pequeño hermano – Está en su habitación – Dijo adivinando sus pensamientos debido a su cara de emoción – Todo lo que me dijo a mí, dígaselo a él – Sin pensarlo dos veces Yuuri corrió hacia dentro del castillo

-¡Buena suerte Heika! – Escuchó el grito de su padrino a sus espaldas

-¡Es Yuuri! – Dijo antes de entrar en el palacio y esquivar a los sirvientes y personas que se le cruzaban en su camino a la habitación, estaba decidido a decirle todo a Wolfram, en estos momentos solo pensaba cuánto debió haber sufrido el rubio por su indecisión estos dos años, ahora comprendía las atenciones de su prometido, la ternura con la que lo trataba y de lo feliz que se le veía cuando estaban con Greta, los tres, como una familia.

-¡Heika su trabajo! – Dijo Gunter asomándose por la puerta del salón al que Yuuri odiaba tanto

-¡Voy en un momento! – aunque si todo salía bien, Yuuri planeaba tardarse un poco allí dentro. Se sonrojó a su pensamiento.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación exageradamente, haciendo que Wolfram lo mirara sorprendido, no era común ver al Maou tan apresurado por alguna causa, esta vez lo valía.

-¿Yuuri? – El moreno solo atinó a acercarse a su prometido y tomarlo por los hombros firmemente, mientras el rubio lo miraba con los ojos cada vez más abiertos y con ganas de exigirle explicaciones, pero en ese momento, los negros ojos del Maou lo tenían cautivado considerando la corta distancia a la que estaban - ¿Qué… Qué ocurre Yuuri? – Pero todo lo que tenía planeado decirle al príncipe se había ido de su mente - ¡Habla Enclenque! – El rudo comportamiento de su acompañante lo hizo reaccionar

-Wolfram… Yo… - Wolfram solo pensaba en lo lindo que Yuuri se veía avergonzado, así que no quiso interrumpirlo – Yo… Necesito… Necesito que me prometas… ¡No! Que me jures… que mi visión no se hará realidad, que no te fijarás en otros hombres, que solo tendrás ojos para mí… - Hasta él mismo estaba avergonzado de las cursilerías que estaba diciendo, pero su Wolfram lo valían – Sé que tarde demasiado tiempo en darme cuenta… Pero como dicen en la Tierra… ¿Más vale tarde que nunca?

-Enclenque, ya te dije que yo no soy un infiel como tú… ¡Tú deberías prometerme que mi visión no se hará realidad! ¡Eres mi prometido! – Por primera vez no le incomodó en absoluto que Wolfram lo reclamara de esa manera, es más, el joven Maou sintió una gran alegría al escucharlo, lo amaba, y lamentaba no haberse dado cuenta de ello antes.

-Te lo juro… Jamás te engañaré con nadie… Te seré fiel para el resto de nuestras vidas Wolfram… Solo si así tu lo deseas - ¿Era un sueño? Wolfram no se explicaba que de un segundo a otro su sueño se haya hecho realidad, o quizás estaba soñando, era solo un sueño más a su colección

-¿Por siempre? – La emoción del rubio se estaba haciendo presente y comenzaba a notarse en sus ojos verdes que ahora estaba cristalinos – He estado esperando este momento hace dos años… - El príncipe de pronto se vio preso entre los brazos del Maou que descansaban en su cintura haciendo que chocara contra su cuerpo

-Y lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto – Se acercó más a su amado hasta que quedaron solo a centímetros de distancia – Te… Te Amo, Wolf

-Y yo a ti Yuuri, desde el primer momento en que te vi en ese jardín – Ambos jóvenes sonrieron y unieron sus labios en un profundo beso, solo ahí Wolfram notó que no era un sueño, sino que era la realidad misma, su sueño convertido en la realidad. Pasó sus manos por el cuello del Rey para profundizar aquel beso.

-¿Estás consciente de que esto recién comienza? – Dijo un atrevido Maou aún sin soltar a su prometido

-Entonces ¿Qué estás esperando? – Wolfram derribó al que desde ahora, era oficialmente su prometido a la cama.

Sus cuerpos eran cómplices de las sensaciones del otro.

Ambos conocían el deseo del otro.

Y con ello, ambos sabían que esta historia recién comenzaba.

~FIN~


End file.
